


In The Blue Light

by parentaladvisorybullshitcontent



Series: i belong to you alone [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parentaladvisorybullshitcontent/pseuds/parentaladvisorybullshitcontent
Summary: Dan's still caught up in the fact that Phil exists, the fact that they can be sat here together, hands entangled on the arm of the cinema seat, and Phil not letting go even though Dan's palm is gross and sweaty.In which Phil watches Avatar, and Dan watches Phil
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: i belong to you alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766479
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	In The Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea at work and had to write it the second i got home. As always andrea is my beta and i love her dearly 💗💗💗

Dan can't stop looking at Phil in the blue cinema light.

  
It's stupid. They paid extra for 3D - there's a whole movie on the screen in front of them, changes in colour and light casting different shadows on Phil's face, his eyes obscured by 3D glasses. They've spent a lot of time together lately - more time than Dan ever thought he'd have. Even back at home on difficult days he has Phil to cushion the blows his brain deals him, Skype a couple of clicks away. 

  
He spends most of his time talking to Phil, texting him, messing around on his battered old keyboard on Skype, fingers stabbing at jarring notes because he can't look away from the screen for long enough to concentrate. He walks down the same old dusty streets back home and feels like his shoes don't even touch the pavement, like all the thoughts of Phil - all the knowledge of his smile and the softness of his skin and the memory of their gentle whispers in the dark in the early hours of the morning - are buoying him up, filling him like helium.

  
Even despite all of that - despite all of the _time_ , despite the endless days stretching out in front of them, a thousand possibilities, he still feels the same as he did that first day. He's still caught up in the fact that Phil _exists_ , the fact that they can be sat here together, hands entangled on the arm of the cinema seat, and Phil not letting go even though Dan's palm is gross and sweaty.

  
Phil turns towards him and for one disconcerting moment Dan can only see his own reflection in the glasses, illuminated by the screen.

  
"Hey," Phil says, leaning in close, squeezing Dan's hand. "What's up? You're not watching."

  
There's still that fear coiled deep inside Dan that makes him want to force down his automatic response - the worry that being honest about how he feels is nothing more than leaving himself open to mockery and hurt.

  
Swallowing hard, he ignores it.

  
"Watching you instead," He admits, so close that he can smell Phil's shampoo.

  
Phil pulls back a little, his smile bright in the dark. Dan can't help but smile too, laughing at the pair of them.

  
"You can watch me anytime," Phil says. Dan nearly misses it over the noise of the movie, so he leans in close again, in time to hear, "Don't you know I have a YouTube channel?"

  
Dan laughs too loudly at that, tugging his hand out of Phil's so he can prod him in the ribs.

  
"Fuck _off_ ," He says, still poking. Phil catches his hands in his and it's like all the tension bleeds out of him.

  
_I love you_ , he says. He just makes the shape of the words, not wanting anyone else to hear. That's just for Phil.

  
Phil squeezes his hands, letting one go so he can touch Dan's neck, then his jaw. He feels like a closed circuit when Phil touches him, everything about him lighting up bright, breath catching in his throat.

  
"I love you too," Phil says, just loud enough over the swelling music that fills the room.

  
When they kiss, their 3D glasses knock together uncomfortably, jamming against Dan's nose. Phil's lips are soft though, hand warm at the side of his face, holding onto him like he's something precious.

  
"Are you telling me I paid all that money just to kiss you in 3D glasses," Phil says a little while later. 

  
Dan's still reeling, struggling for breath, adjusting to the fact that he's not kissing Phil anymore. He grins and Phil breathes out a laugh.

  
"Pretty much, yeah," Dan says, and pulls him back in.


End file.
